Brumas the Bear
Brumas the Bear is a rare animal spawn in Red Dead Redemption. The location of Brumas may vary in singleplayer and multiplayer. Brumas is a large golden bear with a scar over his right eye. Given his large size and colouration it is very likley that Brumas is a Kodiak Bear. Location [thumb|300px|Location of Brumas as shown as a red radius in Nekoti Rockthumb|300px|Location .] In Singleplayer, Brumas can be found at the top of Nekoti Rock or near Nekoti Rock, just north of Tall Trees in West Elizabeth. He must be killed and skinned to complete Master Hunter - Rank 10, along with Gordo the Boar and Lobo the Wolf. Once he is dead if you look at the right side of his face you can see that he doesn't have an eye there and that it is covered by many scars. Note: Brumas may appear in Aurora Basin before Lobo the Wolf if you wait long enough. This does not mean Lobo will spawn at Nekoti Rock but instead Lobo will spawn roughly one to two game days later around Aurora Basin. In multiplayer Brumas was located at Bearclaw Camp in Tall Trees a subsection of West Elizabeth. Brumas will appear after killing waves of bears that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. Multiplayer Master Hunter II: Rank 4 Find the legendary bear "Brumas" and kill him. (Same as above) Reward: 250xp, New Title. thumb|300px|right Loots New Austin Nuevo Paraiso West Elizabeth Tips & Tricks * Being mounted on a horse can be useful. * Finding an open area is helpful to spot all the approaching bears. *There are small log cabins with big windows which the bears cannot attack you through but you can shoot through the holes and see the bears before they even get close to you, It's the easy way to do it. * In Multiplayer, get up the ramp in the broken down cabins. Use the higher ground to defeat the bears. Bring along other players to help you spot and gather bears. * In Singleplayer, aggressive animals do not attack vehicles, a one horse wagon is optimal for maneuvering up the path to the cave, with a chance of flipping. A two horse wagon can get up with some maneuvering, while a four horse wagon would be difficult. * Brumas has been known not to spawn after killing waves of bears. A simple solution is to leave the campground, then come back. This trick has worked for many players. * In single player when you find him on or near Nikoti rock get the buffalo rifle and Lemat revolver. Go into dead eye and shoot him in the head with the buffalo rifle then change to lemat revolver. Paint him as much as you can with it then that should be it.(If your on horse make sure to keep running or your a sitting duck if he kills it) Gallery 100_0998.JPG|Dead bears found near Brumas' vicinity. 100_1001.JPG|Brumas circling the player. 100_1003.JPG|Another shot of dead Brumas. 100_0999.jpg|Brumas' location as shown as a skull. Trivia *Brumas has a scar on his right eye, just like Akakabuto the legendary bear from the Silver Fang series. Once you kill him, you can also see that he is blind in this eye. *Brumas body is riddled with Scars and wounds. *Brumas is one of the strongest creatures in the game. He requires two headshots with the Buffalo Rifle to kill him. *In the mission For Purely Scientific Purposes you kill a bear while you are riding towards Bearclaw camp, often this bear is brumas (but not always), which leads to the sitituation above Category:Redemption Animals